


Float and Fly

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Suspension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: They get the idea one night while lying in bed. McCree is hesitant at first, but when Sombra insists she wants to be suspended from the ceiling, he decides to give her what she wants.





	Float and Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my ongoing "request" series for McSombra in Kinktober. This one is for Day 21: Suspension. This went through a few draft iterations before I finally settled on what this became. I hope it ended up worth it!

The idea had struck Sombra one night when she and McCree had been cuddling in her safehouse, basking in the afterglow of post-mission sex. McCree had been puffing away on a cigar, smiling to himself and staring up at the ceiling; Sombra had been carding her hand through his chest hair, sated and lost in a haze of loose thoughts. She had only been roused from them when McCree had shifted and pointed up at one of the beams across the ceiling of the old storage room. “You know, that'd be the perfect place to off yourself,” he'd said. “Just the right height and heft to hang a noose.”

“That’s fucked up,” Sombra had said. And yet… she was getting ideas. Dirty ones. If those beams could hold up under the dead weight at the end of a noose… Who was to say it couldn’t hold someone living?

And so they had made their plans. McCree had been a little uneasy at first (not the least bit because this all came about from his horribly black sense of humour), but when he'd seen how excited Sombra was over the idea of shibari, of getting tied up and hitched to the ceiling, he'd slowly acquiesced and agreed to do it.

It had taken him a lot of time and a lot of practice, but eventually he had come to a point where he felt comfortable tying the silk ropes and restricting Sombra’s limbs without hurting her. And so, finally, after weeks of trying to get it right, they’re finally able put her plan into action.

McCree slides ropes along Sombra’s skin, layering them on top of each other. He twines them together, ties knots upon knots over her to hold her in place. The harness he weaves over her chest is a simple one, framing her breasts by pressing under her breasts and over them. The ropes join together in the center of her chest and wrap loosely around her neck. Her arms are bound behind her back from there, a ladder of knots crawling up from elbows to wrists, leaving her hands free to slide along the silk she can reach with them.

Her legs are bound ankle to ass, tied separately so McCree can maneuver between them. They’re tied tight, but not painful. These are the knots McCree is most practiced in tying, so he knows at least that these ones are right. Once they’re done and Sombra’s legs are bound, all that's left to do is string her up.

McCree is careful when lifting her and attaching her harnesses to the ropes suspended from the beams on the ceiling. He arranges her body so she's bent over, torso parallel to the floor that her knees point down toward. Her feet face the ceiling. Sombra wiggles her toes to make sure she can still feel them once she's properly hitched up. McCree ties the final knot and tugs the ropes to test their tautness before letting go. When he does, Sombra sighs, and McCree steps back to watch her float in midair a moment.

“How's that feel?” he asks.

Sombra’s head is bowed, her eyes shut as she bites her lip. It’s a look of bliss if McCree’s ever seen one, but he likes hearing her tell him she likes it all the same. And though Sombra takes a moment, she does eventually nod her head and answer, “Good.”

“Good,” McCree echoes. He runs his hands over his girlfriend’s back slowly. The bumps and ridges of the ropes feel good on his fingertips - and on Sombra's skin, too, if the shiver and moan she lets out are any indication.

McCree smiles and leans over to press his lips to the back of her neck. “You look beautiful like this,” he says, “All tied up and unguarded, just for me.”

“Cállate,” Sombra responds, but it’s without her usual bite. If McCree leans over just a little, he could see the smile she's trying to hide. He does see the blush, though. She can’t hide it. Not when it's spreading so rapidly to her ears.

"Fine," McCree says. He kisses her again, this time just under her ear, and breathes, "We'll just skip right to the fun bit then."

Sombra shudders again, this time in anticipation. McCree pulls back and goes right to her pussy, tracing a finger over her slit first, just to give her a taste of what's about to come. But then he takes a taste himself, kneeling down to get closer to her level and pressing his lips to it. He slips his tongue into her, skipping the foreplay entirely and going straight to the tongue-fucking. Sombra squirms in her bonds. McCree has to put a hand to her rump to try and hold her still and keep her from swinging. He's confident in the ropes holding and in the beam supporting her weight, but he wants to minimize the risk as much as possible.

Sombra moans and jolts, and McCree has to pull away to chide her. "Keep still," he says. "Or you're gonna get away from me."

Sombra laughs, the sound ragged and raspy. "Yeah, right. I couldn't get away if I tried."

"So stop tryin'." McCree spanks Sombra's flank and she gasps. He smirks at the look she tries to throw over her shoulder at him, but ignores it in favour of going back to eating her out.

McCree slides his tongue from her entrance to her clit and spends a moment indulging her there, swirling his tongue around it and stroking in quick, firm flicks. Sombra trembles with the effort of keeping still, but she manages to do it. For the most part, anyway. But she’s trying so hard and doing such a good job of it McCree decides to reward her regardless of the result. He pulls away from her cunt after placing one last wet kiss on the outer lips and stands up, positioning himself at her backside.

"No, don’t stop..." Sombra whines, and the sound of her voice is so quiet McCree isn't totally sure she knows she spoke. But that's fine - it's almost endearing when Sombra forgets that she 'has to' put up a fight. She may like to keep up a tough-girl front, but McCree knows that beneath everything Sombra likes to be held and spoiled a little, too. He's just glad that he gets to be the one to see that side of her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he assures her, stroking down her back gently. McCree moves between Sombra’s legs and spreads them apart so he can slide his dick between her labia. He rocks his hips forward and back, lubing himself up with the mix of saliva and slick he left behind when he stood up.

Sombra moans, loud and needy, and tries to rut against him, but with no leverage, she isn't able to get very far. McCree laughs and holds her hips steady. “Calm down, I’ve got you,” he assures her. McCree then exaggerates his movements a bit more, going slower but further with each pseudo-thrust. It drives Sombra wild - he can feel her try to clench around him when he gets to her entrance, trying to pull him in.

"You want me?" McCree asks. He stops moving to wait for Sombra to answer. She doesn't disappoint: though she can’t spit the words out, the hacker nods profusely, eyes clenched shut. She's so wet, so desperate. And McCree is nothing if not gracious, so he gives her what he wants: he lines himself up and presses into her, sheathing himself deep within her slowly enough they can both savour the slide.

From there, though, he doesn't hold back: he holds Sombra's hip in place with his metal hand while the other reaches for her hair, pulling it so her face turns up to the ceiling. She makes a noise somewhere between a moan and choking, but her lips curve upwards enough that McCree doesn't have to worry if he's hurting her. Knowing he isn't, he sets a bruising pace and fucks Sombra relentlessly.

He clenches and unclenches his fist in his hair every few seconds, giving Sombra a chance to breathe more easily when she doesn't have to keep her neck stretched out. Every move he makes, every time he thrusts in, Sombra clamps down around him. Her fingers and toes curl in turns and she shakes in his grip. Her pussy drips, so wet McCree is worried he's going to fall right out of her if he isn't careful. But he is - he's always so, so careful with Sombra - and he makes sure she stays full of him, full and satisfied by the friction and the pulsing of his cock hitting her G-spot over and over.

He doesn't need to make too much of an effort to make her come. Sombra has always liked being tied up, and McCree knows her body almost as well as he knows his own, so he's able to make her come within a few minutes of starting to fuck her. But he isn't satisfied, not until she comes again - two, three, four more times. She's little more than a dripping, moaning ball of pleasure on the verge of her fifth orgasm by the time McCree decides to let up a little. He slows down to a gentle grind, focusing more on the way the head of his cock presses against and rubs against her inner walls than on finding the spots inside her that will make her scream in pleasure.

"Had enough yet?" he asks.

Sombra exhales shakily. McCree lets go of her hair and her head falls forward. She makes some kind of motion with it, but whether it's a nod yes or a shake no he isn't sure. He decides to let her come one more time though anyway, just for good measure. This time, however, he's slow and gentle, grinding it out instead of pounding.

The noise Sombra makes when she comes for the last time that night is almost incomprehensible. It's a strangled sound: one part whimper, one part sob, one part euphoric cry. It's music to McCree's ears, and what finally pushes him to the edge. He grits he teeth and thrusts one last time before he comes, coating Sombra's pussy and the ropes holding her in position with streaks of cum.

McCree stops and takes a moment to catch his breath (and let Sombra come back to herself a little) before he unties her. When he does, he does it carefully, first unbinding her legs so she can touch her feet down to the floor and get some blood flowing in them again. He keeps an arm around her to support her, noticing the way her legs shake, but once they steady and her feet rest flat on the ground McCree sets to work untying the rest of her.

He unlatches her from the ceiling first, then loosens the ropes holding her arms behind her back. Sombra unfolds her arms and flexes her fingers almost without thinking. They don't seem numb at all, which is a good sign, and McCree finds himself relaxing a little bit.

Last comes her chest harness. When McCree undoes that, Sombra sighs in relief. She sags against McCree and he wraps an arm each around her waist and shoulders, putting his over the back of his neck to lead her slowly over to the bed. When they get there, he lays Sombra down and sits at her feet. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles when McCree begins to massage her shins.

He works his way up her legs to her thighs, then back down again to her feet. He rubs out the tension in her arms, then turns her over to rub her back. Sombra groans gratefully, moving only a little bit, and even then, just to make it easier for McCree to take care of her.

When he's done, McCree leans over Sombra. She turns her head to kiss him softly, her tongue slipping out to mingle with his after a little bit of coaxing. She sighs into it, and McCree groans, a hand coming up to stroke Sombra’s hair out of her face.

They part and McCree lies down next to her, a small satisfied sound escaping his throat as her does. "How're you holding up?" he asks softly.

Slowly, Sombra nods. "Good," she says. McCree believes her – she looks totally relaxed.

"How did it feel?"

"Hm?"

"Being held up like that," McCree says. "It looked like fun."

"It was." Sombra smiles at him and lazily flicks his nose. "Why, did you want to give it a try?"

"Maybe someday," McCree says. "Just wanted to make sure you enjoyed it as much as it seemed like you did."

"Oh, I did." Sombra kisses him again, long and slow and soft and so, so loving. "It was more than worth the wait. And it'll be worth it for you, too. If you want."

McCree smiles. He does want. "I'm sure it will be." But for now, it’s time to sleep, and they drift off together, curling up in each other’s arms. Holding each other right where they belong.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
